The Rogue
by cherish15
Summary: Sinister promises Rogue the one thing she wants. It was so close she could almost taste it but he had other plans. Sinister promised Remy control and it ended in a massacre. Romy
1. Prologue

**My first attempt at Romy. This is set after X-3 but Xavier is still alive. Read and Review**

I always thought I was untouchable, hell I knew I was until he came along. Sinister, that was his name; he told me that he would help me. I would be able to touch and still keep my powers I should've known it was too good to be true. But being naïve I went with him. I felt good, happy for once excited. Nothing went wrong until I felt something, my body shutting down.

Dropping to the floor my body seemed to weigh me down. What the hell was in that shot he gave me? That's when my cloths started to come off. Oh my God was all I could think. I tried to kick, scream, and punch whatever it took. But my legs and arms seemed to droop and I couldn't find the words.

"It's a shame that I have to do this to someone as pretty as you but what needs to be done must be."

"You see I need you to produce an heir for me, I can just picture it now all powerful and untouchable" he finished with a smile that matched his name.

You always see rape differently, on TV shows and movies it's described as horrible and mind shattering. But they don't mention _how _much it hurts. They don't tell you that it will feel like you're being ripped apart, even though the only part that's getting ripped is your hymen. They don't tell you that it will last forever, feeling him get a satisfaction from how I was whimpering in pain. I guess even a being like Sinister is still male.

I didn't think about this until he was panting. He felt huge inside of me, he was huge; it was inhuman the way he couldn't fill me without ripping my walls. I could already feel warm droplets of his seed seeping out into my body. Now he was grabbing my face, squeezing it between his fingers trying to force me to scream his name, but that wouldn't happen I'd die first.

I remember screaming for Logan inside my head over and over again. Saying end this please. He didn't come, figures no one is ever around when I need them. I tried ignoring the pain but then he started to pound harder, to the point where I felt like the bottom half of my body would literally split apart. But it all came to a halt; with one last grunt he was done. Nothing could've compared to what I felt when his hot seed spilled inside of me it almost burnt.

I fought the bile rising in my throat. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he said smiling again. I still couldn't find my voice. I just sat there my breath labored.

"Well I guess I'll have to send you back now, but don't worry I'll be back to see you in nine months to collect my prize" well I guess I get the last laugh huh? For whatever the fuck it's worth. I'm sure he didn't know I was on birth control. Just started last summer when Bobby said he wanted more. That was before the breakup; guess it was fate that kept me on them. Sick twisted mother fucking fate.

Now what was he doing? Wasn't raping me enough? He picked me up and walked through the hallway until he reached the metal double doors. Oh he wouldn't! But he did exactly that, Sinister threw me out onto the dirt with nothing but the trench coat I came in. Walking up to me slowly he had one last message.

"If you even think about aborting my baby I will kill your beloved wolverine and make you watch. Do you understand?" I nodded numbly my head shaking around like a rag doll. What else could I do? When the doors shut behind me it was then I let myself cry. He didn't have to worry about abortion, the baby didn't exist.

Now on my way back to the mansion I can feel it, I can feel myself growing bitter hating myself. No one could know what happened, if they found out….. No they wouldn't. I'm going to forget this and go on with my life, Marie is weak but Rogue is strong, yes that's who I have to be. Forget Marie, all she got me was shattered pride and a torn body. That was virgin Marie and I wasn't anymore, all the better I guess. No ties to make me climb back into that shell.

That night use to be the center of my life. It was my life where it ended and began. But I won't let it weaken me, it's the past. It doesn't matter…. No not anymore.

I'm the Rogue and that's it, no more Marie, no more shyness, no more love. Bobby can kiss my ass he was never that great anyway. I don't need love, and I won't find it again.

Here's my definition. I am the Rogue, strong, independent, and broken. The last one seems to always catch up with me one way or the other, I say I'm strong but why do I cry at night? I say I'm independent why do I need Logan and Xavier to keep me a float? I guess Marie is still present inside me somewhere but she could be evicted, she would be at all cost. I am the Rogue and I will not be controlled.

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Enter Remy

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

**All those people who put me on story alert review! Please tell me if any French should be fixed.**

_What the hell am I doing on this plane? I'm trying to get away from mutants not go to a school full of them. _Remy though as he sat in the seat next to a loudly snoring man. He was thinking about the phone call from Storm. A shrill sound rang out as Remy sat in his car.

"Oui?"

"Remy it's me" a familiar voice said.

"Storm? It's been a long time how are yo'?" Remy said now sitting up straighter.

"I'm fine. Look Remy would you do me favor?" at that Remy raised an eyebrow.

"And just how big is dis favor?"

"Well…" she said sweetly.

Now he was on a plane to Westchester New York to teach French and combat to a bunch of mutant kids. Now the plane had landed and he was in a taxi headed for Xavier's school for the gifted.

The gate was open upon his arrival. Remy paid the driver and headed towards the door. Storm answered cheerfully with a rare smile on her face.

"Come on in. It's been a long time."

"Oui it has. What do I need t' do?" he said stepping in the entry admiring the interior of the mansion.

"Were a little short on teachers as you know, I have a schedule laid out for when you teach classes. You get weekends off."

"And fo' living arrangements?"

"The teachers are on the lower floors. I'll show you to your room" she said while guiding Remy to an elevator.

"So Stormy how long has It been ten or 12 years? Remember when we pulled of that job in Tahiti?" Remy said chuckling.

"Don't call me Stormy, and yes unfortunately I remember." She said sighing.

"Here we are. Your room is right next to Rogue's. Try not to bother her she's been very testy lately" she said in a warning tone.

"Testy? I've always liked dem feisty." He said grinning.

"I mean it." One glance at Storm and Remy knew she meant business. After parting from Storm he got settled in his new room. He washed the long trip off of him and decided to get familiar with his surroundings.

He paused at a window looking out on the children playing basketball on the court using their powers.

"Well yo' don't see dat everyday" he said to himself. He would pass a young girl or boy every now and then. Good thing he was wearing his contacts, his real eyes would've been too much for them. He was once taunted with the name Le diable blanc and he would not be called that again.

Walking into the kitchen he saw a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't the mighty Wolverine" Remy said smirking.

"I thought I smelt rat. Storm said you were coming I just didn't believe her" Logan said smartly.

"Same old Wolverine. Still smoking on those cigars?" all he got in response was a growl. Remy pulled up a chair next to Logan's and head towards the refrigerator.

"Yo' got anything in here besides soda?"

"This is a school." At that Remy snorted he had never known Logan to be without some sort of alcohol. Logan chuckled.

"Try in that cabinet above the stove." Remy found a bottle of beer and some Rum. There wasn't much of a choice but he would have to make do. Taking a bottle of beer he unscrewed the top and plopped down next to Logan.

"Where's da bottle o' bourbon when yo' need it?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Try the bar on Fair Street."

"I'll have t' keep dat in mind."

"What are you here for anyway gumbo?" Remy laughed at the nickname.

"Stormy asked me t' teach." Logan snorted.

"And what will that course be called? Thievery 101."

"Ha-ha. And what class do yo' teach here? The art of glaring." Logan had to give a little laugh on that one. Their odd reunion was cut short due to a disturbance in the kitchen. Bobby walked in with Kitty on his arm giggling a mile a minute.

"Prick" Logan mumbled under his breath. Remy snickered.

"What's so funny? Care to let me in on the joke?" Bobby said in a smart tone. When no one responded he tried another approach.

"Hey new guy with the accent I'm talking to you." Kitty hit Bobby lightly on the arm for being rude. Ever since he was allowed to join the X-men his head had blown up.

_This imbécile is testing my patience. _Remy though trying to keep himself calm. Logan was watching this with an amused expression; he had to admit messing with the man was a stupid idea. Very stupid. Not relenting, Bobby tapped Remy's shoulder to get his attention.

Before Bobby could lift his hand Remy caught it. Standing up he said.

"Dat wouldn't be very smart boy." He spat the word boy. Bobby reddened with anger, his pride bruised.

"What are you going to do about it?" he said trying to egg him on. Before Remy could respond Logan was suddenly in between them.

"Both of you cool off. Bobby take your happy ass back where it came from or you'll be dealing with these" he said extending his claws. With a glare Bobby left, Remy could tell that this wouldn't be the last time he would have to deal with him. Sitting back down he grabbed his bear and took a swig of it trying to relax again.

"Who was dat?"

"Bobby, or as I like to call him Ice Prick."

"It suites him, what'd he do t' yo'?

"Smarting off on more than one occasion. But mostly because of what he did to Rogue." Realization crossed Remy's face.

"I'm guessing da brunette on da garcon's arm isn't Rogue?"

"Umm- hmm" Logan grunted in response.

"Figures. I'm going t' go back t' my room, maybe we can get a drink sometime or something?"

"Sure if you can hold your liquor." Logan smirked. Chuckling Remy made his way back to his room. Stopping at the elevator he noticed a young girl about 19 standing in front of it. He looked pass her to see if she pressed the up button but the light was off. He tapped her shoulder gently. This sent her sailing into the elevator door after she leaped away from his touch.

Collecting herself she turned around to face the person who touched her.

"What the hell was that?" she growled at Remy trying to calm her shaking hands.

"I'm sorry yo' jus seemed to be in deep though and I was trying t' use da elevator" he responded carefully from seeing her reaction.

"All you had to do was ask me. Don't touch me ah don't like that. You might end up getting hurt." She said telling a half truth. She meant it as a threat but it was true that if he touched her he might get hurt.

"Sorry. Are you going up or down?"

"Up." Leaning around her he pressed the button and seconds later the door opened. She stayed in her place as the doors began to shut. Remy held his arms out to stop them.

"Yo' getting on?"

"I'll take the next one." Now curious Remy still kept his arm in the door.

"What's your name chère?" The ice cold stare never left her face.

"Rogue."

**Review.**


	3. To hell with it!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing it all goes to Stan Lee and Fox I think.**

**Sadly not even Hugh Jackman, Taylor Kitsch or Robert Downey Jr. (just some of the sexy marvel movie men)**

_Rogue huh? So dis is the fille who was with the ice prick? Interesting, a looker too. _

Remy thought as he examined the image of her in his mind. He took note of everything from her brown eyes to the way her breast peaked and her hips curved.

As the elevator door opened to his floor he smirked excitedly, Rogue's room was next to his. As he entered his room his thoughts shifted. He was still trying to figure out why he came here in the first place. Remy could admit it was better than drowning himself in alcohol, but it still didn't feel right.

He had been fighting it uselessly. The guilt, shame, and self hate had been eating at him. He was focusing on it to hard and now he couldn't bear it. He was now on the floor clutching his head in his hands almost tearing at his hair trying to stop the ones with sharp ears wouldn't hear.

"_I helped you control your powers. Do you remember the feeling? How it was controlling your mind making you do things. You even tried to put a bullet in your head to stop the pain. All I ask in return is that you do me one small favor."_

"_Anything" _

"_There is a group of mutants who live underground called the Morlocks, I need you to find them for me. I wish to become allies with them so I will take you and a select few others for backup in case they become violent. Morlocks are known to do so" _

"_Of course, I owe you my life." Remy said sincerely._

"_Excellent" _

Remy willed his mind to stop there. He ran into the bathroom and began vomiting violently. His throat burned as he lay sprawled out next to the toilet. In what seemed like hours later he finally got up and splashed cold water in his face and began to brush his teeth vigorously. It was almost as if he could _taste _the pain.

When his body felt somewhat back in place he went to the kitchen, almost choking as he chugged down a glass of water. When he became completely aware of his surroundings again he sighed and opened Logan's cabinet. Deciding that rum and beer wouldn't be enough he decided to do just what Logan suggested, go to the bar on Fair Street.

Taking Logan's motorcycle cheered him up a little bit knowing Logan would pitch a fit. Feeling the breeze through his hair brought a small fleeting comfort to Remy, as he pulled up to the bar he noticed the name Angelina's in an old paling red light. Maybe a few drinks a brunette and a smoke would put him back in a partially good mood.

He sat on the old stools waiting for the bartender, a small tip jar was off to his right and men and women flirted throughout the bar.

"What can I get ya? You look like you've had a rough night," The tattooed big breasted blond asked.

"Bourbon neat, and keep dem coming," Remy said placing a tip in the jar. A few shots later he stopped and accessed the situation. Deciding that it wasn't the best idea to get wasted when he had classes tomorrow, he would just have a little fun with one of the ladies tonight. It had been a while since he got laid.

He waved the pretty brunette that had been staring at him all night over. Minutes later she was on the back of Logan's motorcycle pointing in the direction of her apartment. Once they arrived she led him to her bedroom and began to undress herself. Skipping the pleasantries, Remy undressed quickly and pushed her down on the bed. Covering her body with his he spread her legs open, but before he could continue she tried to flip them over.

Remy stayed firm on top. He needed this, he was controlled once and he would never be in that position in any form again. Finally relenting the girl laid back and moaned as Remy began thrusting inside of her. He faintly remembers her screaming his name but he didn't really care, he never did. Why did it matter when she would never see him again? When he was finished he rolled off of the girl and began dressing.

"Wow that was great. It was amazing wasn't it?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, it was great- "Merde_, what the fuck is her name? Sarah, Sasha, Suzie, Susan that's the one._

"Susan." He finished with not too much pause. As she stood up to try and kiss him he flinched back, the sex held no emotion for him, he went the whole time without kissing her and he wouldn't start now.

"I have to go now, bye," He said on his way out the door. When the door closed behind him the girl was still basking in the aftermath. She thought about how long he lasted and the size, oh the size of him left her speechless. Pondering on how tired she was maybe just maybe she wasn't imagining it when she heard the headboard crack. He was strong and those muscles were to die for.

It was three thirty in the morning by the time he got back. Not wanting heat from Storm he climbed the stairs stealthily. As he approached his door Remy heard muffled crying from Rogue's room. He stepped closer towards her room and heard a soft voice uttering why me over and over again. Remy let her be; he knew that sometimes suffering alone is necessary to get stronger, whatever it was that she was going through.

Closing the door behind him, Remy quickly stripped down and climbed into bed. It was inevitable, he would sleep but there would be no peace not tonight, not for many nights to come.

**Sorry it's a little short. But there won't be as long as a wait for an update the next time. Is it too much to ask that all the people who put me on story alert review? Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Another day in the life

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing! **

The next morning Rogue woke up with her face stuck to the pillow from the tears last night. She got up slowly and crept into the bathroom. She shielded her eyes when the bright light came on and she could feel bile rising up in her throat at the sight in the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes and she looked deftly pale. The blood on her arms had crusted up where she cut herself countless times.

She channeled Logan's psych to heal the cuts on her arms. She knew people would ask and that would just be too much. Her whole body ached from an uncomfortable sleep and the depression was weighing her down. Letting her nightgown fall to the floor she turned the water to a scalding hot temperature and stepped in. Rogue suppressed the urge cry out as the water hit her back and made the pain intensify. After some time she slid to her knees and just let the water burn her over and over again.

Now her skin was red raw and burning she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. Knowing that Logan would start snooping out information on her new attitude Rogue decided to hurry up and finish getting dressed so that she wouldn't be late. Why did she need to take French anyway?

Rogue quickly ate breakfast and filed into the classroom with the rest of the students. She chose a seat to the right that was filled with empty desk; nobody wanted to sit beside a freak. She glanced up at the clock, great the teacher was late and her least to favorite people just walked in the room. She thought it would be a good idea to take a language her last year of school. Now she was stuck with Bobby and Kitty for 5 months.

Rogue heard giggling and turned around to see what everyone was looking at, the man who she met at the elevator walked in.

_Oh God, please tell me he's not,_

"Bonjour, my name is Remy LeBeau and I'll be teaching yo' French dis semester, bare with me because dis will be Cajun French…"

_Damn it all to hell!_

Remy asked everyone in the class to introduce their selves and each one in turn did; now there were three left Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty. Kitty was the first to stand.

"Hi, my name is Katherine but everyone calls me Kitty. Remy didn't fail to notice Rogue roll her eyes. Then Bobby introduced himself.

"Hello ladies, I'm Bobby Drake also known as Ice-man the one and only-"he was cut off by Remy.

"Next!" The class laughed at a glaring Bobby when Remy stopped his arrogance tirade. In a quiet voice Rogue introduced herself.

"I'm Rogue"

"Chere if yo' gonna introduce yoself den you gotta say your _real _name."

"I want to be called Rogue" she said in a hard tone, with a stiff nod from Remy he began teaching the class.

An hour and a half later Rogue was relieved that class was over and made her way to the lunch room. Bobby and Kitty had already beaten her there; they were seated in Rogue's usual spot with their tongues shoved down each other's throats.

Rogue quickly found another place to sit, away from them. She felt nauseous and shoved the food in front of her away. As she stood up her legs wobbled, it was happening again. The flashbacks would attack her harshly, gnawing at her soul like a rat leaving infected holes. She could feel pain in between her legs again as if it had just happened yesterday.

She failed to notice two pairs of concerned eyes on her, her eyes rolled back into her head and before she could hit the floor Logan and Remy were there in a flash.

Remy caught her but Logan quickly took Rogue from his arms and ran towards the medical room.

_This fille real strange, wonder what's wrong wit da poor girl. _Thought Remy as they ran down the halls of the mansion trying to see about Rogue. As they reached the door of the room Logan cursed.

"Damn it!"

The eye scanner was slow in Logan's mind, just another 2 seconds of Rogue being unconscious. As the doors peeled open Logan set Rogue down on a bed and went to look for Hank.

"Hank, Hank!"

"What is it Logan?"

"It's Rogue she passed out in the lunch room." Logan said quickly.

"Oh my, I'll start on her right away."

Soon he had her conscious again and Logan was waiting to see Hank's diagnosis. All the while Remy sat silently taking in her in this state, thinking about last night Remy wondered if this had anything to do with it.

"Where am I?" Rogue rasped.

"You passed out darlin, wanna tell me what this is all about? Hank says you haven't been eating and that stress is causing this."

"Ah'm fine, ah just haven't been feeling the best so ah haven't been eating."

"Don't lie to me stripes! You've been acting strange for a couple of months, don't think I haven't noticed. Tell me what's going on or I'll have the professor tell me." Logan said firmly griping Rogue's shoulder.

"This is my life and ah don't need you snooping around in it. I told you what's wrong it's up to you to if you believe it or not. One way or the other I don't care, and don't ever touch me again" with that Rouge got off the table and walked out of the room. While Logan continued to talk to Hank Remy slipped out.

He wondered the halls aimlessly playing with a deck of cards. Remy needed air but he didn't want to leave the mansion, walking was also out of the question he needed a place to think. He finally decided that the roof was the best place to go.

When he finally opened the door that led out to the roof he was surprised to see Rogue sitting with her feet over the edge. He could see the slight shudder of her body and could tell she was crying again. He almost turned back but something forced him forward, deliberately he made his feet patter against the floor to announce his arrival.

"Go away Logan. Ah'm not in the mood," she said sniffling and wiping the tears from her face.

"I ain't Wolvie chere, I jus came up here t' think."

"Oh, well ah can leave-"

"Non chere dat would be pointless, yo' know talking about it may make da pain lessen. I'm here if yo' want t' open up" he said taking a seat beside her cautiously making sure he wasn't too close. Still she inched over a little.

_Dis femme sho don' like people near her._

"I don't want to talk about or deal with problems right now, I just need to breath you know?" she said cautiously making sure to keep her distance until she knew this new guy, but if Xavier trusted him than she decided that she could get out of her defensive stance. Rogue may have relaxed but her guard was still up one hundred percent.

"Yeah, I understand how yo' feel, how long have yo' been here?"

"Since ah was fifteen. Why did you come here and how did you become a French teacher?" she said fishing information out of him. Remy knew exactly what she was doing and it had nothing to do with small talk, but to show her he was someone she could trust he told her.

"Stormy asked me t' teach so I did her a favor, and well I speak French so dat was da best subject fo' me to take up, plus I'm going t' be teaching combat wit Wolvie."

"Oh, ah'v heard your accent before, you're from Louisiana right?"

"Right yo' are chere, and from da sounds of yo' accent yo' from Mississippi. I haven't formally introduced myself I'm Remy LeBeau." He didn't bother to hold out his hand, she wouldn't take it.

"Rogue, it's nice to meet you." She said uncertainly.

"Likewise," pushing herself up Rouge decided ten minutes alone with a stranger was too much and turned to leave until she heard giggling come from the stairway, it seem to be getting closer. Then Bobby and Kitty came through the door. Upon seeing Rogue Kitty pulled Bobby closer to her as if Rogue would steal him away.

"Hey Rogue! It's such a nice view up here isn't it perfect for me and Kitty to _hold hands?_"

"Ah'm not in the mood Bobby, you and Kitty can have it, fuck each other for all ah care. Ah hope she gives you and STD," Rogue spat, she had enough problems without Bobby and Kitty harassing her. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't ready for the next step.

"Will do Virgin Marie." Rogue stiffened at that comment and Remy went to action.

"Look chatte, I really don' give a fuck about yo' or yo' girlfriend but I don' like it when a m-boy disrespects a lady. I don' want t' catch yo' messin around wit Rogue again got it?

"Oh please Mr. LeBeau, you're just the French teacher, if me and my girl want to talk to Rogue we will. Don't waste your time trying to romance her she's just a tease, French boy." Bobby said with a smirk.

_French Boy? Dis bastard is going to push me t' da edge. _Stupidly Kitty jumped in with her boyfriend.

"I don't know why you're taking up for her anyway she's the cause of so much stress, you don't even know how selfish she is. All she wants is attention." All the while this was going on Rogue was watching hard faced fist clenched ready to hit both of them, it didn't go unnoticed by Remy.

"I suggest yo' and yo' whore move aside and let da fille leave. Now." With a smirk Bobby stepped aside.

"I thought you said you didn't like it when a man disrespects a lady." He said smartly.

"Non, I said I don' like it when a _boy _disrespects a lady, it goes for a man too but in this case…., and I also said a _lady, _dat thing on yo' arm isn't a lady. Kitty is exactly what I said a whore." He spat.

Rogue was already half way there by the time Remy entered the stairwell, he glanced back to see Bobby mouthing until next time.

Deciding that looking for Rogue was unnecessary Remy noticed the time and headed for his next class. Combat training. Great.


	5. Combat lessons and ass whoopins

**Disclaimer- Still not owning anything, it all goes to Stan Lee. **

"Listen up cupcakes, this semester you have training with me. I can tell you three things, I ain't gonna go easy on ya, I ain't gonna tolerate your smart mouths, and I sure as hell ain't gonna deal with defiance. And Gumbo here isn't to be disrespected either, or I'll let him have one on one with you- after class, and you don't even want to think about what I'll do to you. Got it?"

After many stuttered yes sirs and a few eye rolls the class began. Gambit chuckled and stood beside Wolverine to explain the lesson.

"Today's lesson is gonna be blocking, anybody think dey can block a blow?"

"Yeah, that's easy I could do that in my sleep!" said Jump start trying to impress the girl he had his eye on.

"Well if it's so easy step on up an' try to block me," Gambit said smiling at the boy's reaction.

The class formed a circle around Remy and Jump start as they circled each other. The young boy made a motion for Gambit to come at him. Gambit's body moved like a gunshot quickly striking the boy and pulling his arms behind his back.

"Hey, that's no fair you're an adult!" he whimpered to Gambit as his unruly hair hung in front of his eyes like a bang.

"If yo' could block it wouldn't o' mattered if I was an adult or an eight year old, yo' need t' work on yo' reflexes. Never be t' eager t' show off dat yo' don' pay attention t' what yo' doin. Here I'll demonstrate with Wolvie here." The class snickered at Gambit's nickname for Wolverine.

"Don't push it Gumbo," he said growling.

"See, da first thing yo' gotta do is access da mutant's power. Hitting blindly will get yo' nowhere an' it will give a more experienced fighter da upper hand."

As they both got into fighting stance Gambit took two seconds to think about how Wolverine would attack. Like he thought Wolverine lunged at side and Gambit quickly darted to the other side.

"See, yo' have t' think." One of the girls raised her hand and asked.

"How did you think? It was only a couple of seconds." Wolverine answered this one.

"When you're fighting there's approximately two seconds to think about what you're gonna do, the key is to think fast and strategize. I want you guys to pair up, girls with girls and guys with guys. Practice blocking, no blows to the face or stomach, scratch that no fist at all. Try grabbing your partner like Gumbo did."

As the kids started to practice Wolverine and Gambit made comments on their progress and made lesson plans for the next class. Once the session was over the kids dispersed quickly, it was the last class of the day and they were ready for a break. Gambit waited until the last teen left to address the problem.

"Do yo' have any idea what was wrong wit da girl at lunch?"

"I don't know Gumbo, Rogue has always been private. I'm thinking about talking to the professor when he comes back." Remy pondered if he should tell Logan what happened on the roof. But the outcome wouldn't be very helpful, although Bobby skewered didn't sound so bad. Remy had to face the facts, he was a part of this whether he wanted to be or not.

This disturbed him, it had only been a week or so since he came and the drama was pouring on thick. The Ice prick and now the mystery girl. Remy forgot that Logan was in the room and soon Logan was looking at him with the, there's something you're not telling me bub stare.

"Something you wanna tell me Gumbo? Has she said anything to you?

"No, I'm jus' in deep thought. I'm gonna go, see yo' later." Logan grunted a small bye and turned on a simulation for himself as Remy walked out of the room.

Remy didn't really have anything to do at that point, he held a short conversation with Storm and some of the other teachers but that didn't help his restlessness. When he was a kid, Remy would sit by a pond in the back of his house to calm himself. That was where he would go now; he would fine a secluded pond and just think. Logan had left the keys in the ignition of his car, and Remy took full advantage of that.

_Damn dis crowded city! _

He drove for hours but could still find no place where he could be alone. Remy stopped at a gas station to fill the bike back up, defeated he drove back to the mansion. By the time he got back it was dark and he had forgotten his key. Parking the bike in the garage Remy knocked on the door, he didn't know that it was the exact time Bobby was walking by.

"Will someone let me in' please?" he said tired of standing in the garage.

"I don't know, you were very rude to me and my girl earlier." Bobby called through the door smirking.

"Dis not da time t' be playin games ice boy," he spat.

"All you have to do is apologize, and I'll let you in free of charge."

"I have nothing t' apologize fo', yo' crossed da line an' disrespected Rogue. _Yo' _need to apologize."

"Don't think so, you just made yourself an enemy for no good purpose, I hope you don't have anything to do because I can stand here like this for hours."

Completely fed up with Bobby, Remy charged the perimeter of the door and it blew off the hinges. Kicking the door down, he mentally protested the fact he hadn't hit Bobby with it. Bobby put on a tough face when Remy stared at him.

"I suggest yo' play wit someone yo' own age. Yo' don' seem very bright an' yo' need a good ass whoopin, I'd be glad t' give yo' one so don' tempt me." He said dangerously. Bobby just smiled, and moved out of the way when Remy was leaving the room.

Remy's strength was also his weakness. His mind always raced wildly, he was a think and could get himself out of any situation if he tried hard enough. But he was unprepared for what would happen next. Images from the massacre flashed wildly in his head, physical pain came swiftly and he held onto a table to steady himself. The images were attacking his brain and his body, the blows he took then he felt now, and the endless burning of his loss of control.

Then he saw something that wasn't past tense. He saw an older Sinister smiling and though he heard him whisper soon. The images stopped but the pain didn't he slowly moved his head down, his body was scorched and arms marked with deep cuts. Just like the ones Victor gave him, and after that he saw no more.

The last coherent thought he had was not his own.

_Your mind is a dark place Mr. LeBeau, empty your thoughts now, I will help you. _

**Still not getting the review numbers I want! Review and tell me what you think.**

**PS. I have a poll on my page so check it out!**


	6. The sixth month

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! I changed Remy's past a little from canon but it goes with the plot. I'm still not getting review numbers. *sighing* this is also a connecting chapter so not as much drama.**

"_When yo' pick a pocket yo' gotta make sure da person don' feel a thing. Reach in quickly den hide da wallet. Never draw attention t' yo' self."_

"_But père I don' wanna jus pick pockets, let me go on a real mission."_

"_Yo' have t' start small Remy, once yo' master dis we can move on t' bigger things," the man said with a patient smile._

"_I already have mastered it! No one can catch me!" said a younger Remy._

"_I caught yo' didn't I?" _

The scene shifted to bad childhood memory.

_A full moon reflected in the water as a teenaged Remy and Bella held hands; he leaned in for the kiss when suddenly,_

"_Oh, I forgot my jacket in da theater could yo' go get it?" Bella said with a flirty smile towards Remy. He smiled and nodded, there was that familiar not in his stomach every time he was around Bella. All his emotions were swirling._

_Now he was in the theater searching for the jacket. He finally found it and was on his way out until a dreaded voice called out to him._

"_Well if it isn't __le diable blanc, where's da pretty fille dat was wrapped around yo' arm?" noticing how Remy stiffened he continued._

"_Dat belle is one o' a kind she deserves better. Maybe I'll jus stop by her place tonight, a good fuck will surely cure any disease she may have caught. Because dat is da reason she's out wit yo' right? She must me sick o' something."_

_Now is insides were burning, all he could see was red. He had been called that one too many times. He fumed silently until it became too much. The voice inside his head screamed stop it! He needed to calm down. That's when he heard the screams. No! The whole room was charged now, using all his strength he slowly brought the charge back. But that one phrase le diable blanc echoed in his head. Before he could catch it the whole theater blew, no one except Remy survived, he not only charged the theater but the people in it as well. There would be nothing but pieces to pick up. Sirens flashed and wailed as he ran from the theater, the accusing look in Bella's eyes almost shattered his heart. She knew, and so he ran, ran until his feet bled and ran straight into Sinister's awaiting clutches. The image swirled again._

"Remy, you're safe here. Come out of it, do not let your mind control you. I know what it's like, it can control youdrive you to the brink of insanity. Don't let it! I will help you control it," Xavier said to Remy telepathically as he sat with his hands on either side of Remy's head.

Remy came to slowly, his eyes strained to adjust to the lighting but this room was familiar.

_The medical room. _He thought as he sat up. Logan's eyes met his own and also the warm eyes of a man he was unfamiliar with. His eyes roamed the room and he discovered Storm was there as well.

"What happened?" he rasped. Xavier handed him a glass of water and he drank it down quickly.

"I don't know gumbo you tell me. You were screamin and thrashing around for hours." Logan said.

"Oh, I'm fine jus a nightmare," he lied quickly, no one needed to know about his past.

"Last time I checked nightmares happen when you sleep, there ain't no reason to lie to us, what happened to make you like this?" Logan pressed, he and Remy may not be best buds but he was a friend. And they were hard to find.

Before Remy could answer Xavier spoke.

"The mind cannot simply be healed in a day, Remy must face his past slowly. Logan, you know all too well that reliving all of your past at the same time is dangerous." Logan didn't ask Remy again after that he too knew how much pain remembering brought. Storm and Logan left hesitantly when Xavier dismissed them but decided it was better just to let Xavier work.

"You must allow me entrance into your mind again Remy, it is locked now and the chains are bound tightly."

"No, you've seen enough! Who are you anyway?" he said growling.

"I am Charles Xavier, the headmaster of this school. I only want to help you Mr. LeBeau. The nightmares are becoming too much to bear aren't they? They are causing physical pain I saw the burns," at that Remy stiffened why hadn't Logan said anything, he looked down to access the damage. He was completely healed before he could speak Xavier cut him off.

"They healed before anyone else saw; you cannot go on like this Remy. Let me help you," he said placing his hand on Remy's shoulder. Remy pulled away gently and glanced at the clock.

"I can't…. I just can't. I need t' go I have a class in thirty-five minutes."

"Someone else can teach your class, I can-," Remy cut him off.

"No matter what yo' do I'm not talking, it will jus' be betta t' let me teach da class an' get my mind of dis," he failed to hear Xavier cry out something about his eyes.

"Very well, I will be here when you are ready."

Remy slowly got up testing his feat he took a quick shower and got dressed in time for the class. Sitting at his desk he waited patiently until the students started to file in. Bobby gave his usual sneer but for now Remy would ignore it not even looking up. Rogue sat quietly in her corner now dressed in a black hoodie.

Small gasps and "oh my gosh's" were coming from all the girls and the guys had wide eyes. Bobby had a satisfying smirk on his face.

"So the French boy is ashamed of his looks eh? We can't all be confident." Out of all of them Rogue was the one who didn't react. What was the point? She was numb now, there was nothing wrong with them anyway. Unsure of what they were talking about Gambit found a mirror and cursed loudly.

"Merde!" he searched for his contact lenses wildly and hurriedly put them in.

"I think they're beautiful!" one of the girls called. Her outburst were met with a number of yeah's and they're cool from the guys. Bobby grumbled but said nothing else, Remy awkwardly finished teaching the class avoiding the gaze of the students. As always once the bell rang Rogue left the class quickly.

Rogue skipped lunch as always. Not much would stay down. It was the beginning of the sixth month he would be here in three. She argued with the psyches in her head.

_You have to tell them Rogue, Logan will skewer him for sure! _Said John

_I can't! No one can know! _

_Why? many of the other psyches chorused._

_Are you ashamed? Said one._

_Are you embarrassed? Said another._

_You have to tell them, they must be warned, shouted Warren! _Then the most unlikely voice spoke.

_I always thought you were a nice girl Rogue, you would risk their lives for fear, _stated Magneto. Rogue could take no more and finally she screamed,

_Shut up, shut up! _As she came to everyone in the hall was staring at her she ran to the roof. The cool breeze hit her as she walked forward, then she let the tears flow. The pavement scratched her knees as she fell forward. Her body heaved up and down as she sobbed. Rogue knew he still had control, he didn't have to be near her. She let unconsciousness take her like it always did, anything to stop the pain if only momentarily.

**Review. Oh and Monday is my new update day if I don't update feel free to throw cookies at me for lying.**


	7. Ice prick's educational lesson

**Disclaimer- still not owning anything. And still not getting good enough review numbers. Has anyone noticed how I work with the character's names? If they are using their mutant powers I'll call them their mutant names like when Wolverine and Gambit are in the danger room. But when they're outside of their mutant powers I go by their real names, except for Marie because well look at the title. Just a little food for thought. **

Remy let out a deep sigh as he entered the hot bathwater. It'd been a while since he just sat and soaked letting the water soothe him. Today is thoughts were unusually pleasant, no flashbacks and he succeeded in keeping his mind off the past. He chuckled a little when his mind created a scenario about beating Bobby up. He was pushing Gambit to the limit soon he would push him too far and he would not like the consequences.

He thought about how he would go about putting Bobby in his place.

_Should I sleep wit his little girlfriend?……. no.. jus no de putain would probably give me an STD. Maybe I should blow his room up? No Stormy would kill me. _Then Remy paused and smiled, he had the perfect thing.

_A little one on one in da danger room wit me would suffice no? _ Remy thought of better things as he finished his soak, it was a good day for him but in the room next to his things were getting worse.

_Six months and 1 week into the deadline. _Rogue thought bitterly. She thought of ways to stall the time, she just couldn't tell them what happened. If she ran away there was a chance he'd kill Logan but it would be the same when he came and found out that there was nothing growing inside her.

She couldn't go on like this, just the other day she woke up to the stone pavement of the roof. The emotional side was taking over and Rogue fought for control. The once steel walls she put up to protect herself turned to time ridden crumbling limestone. Night and day were the same, during the day she would be tortured by memories of _him_, and at night she would dream of that night more than once. It was like her mind was stuck on repeat.

Bobby was just a needle in her side, more stress to further erode the limestone. The sadness she felt when she found him with Kitty didn't matter anymore, the only thing she felt was pain. It wasn't caused by him he was an irritant, a bug that wouldn't go away. But he was the least of her problems; she only had 3 months and 3 weeks to work it out but she didn't see how that was possible. Sighing she got dressed for French class.

Gambit smiled as the students filed in, he had come to like the class more when they accepted his eyes. But he still kept contacts in, they wouldn't focus if they were too busy staring at them. When Rogue came in hooded again he started to wonder, but seeing as how he didn't know here he thought it would be best to leave her alone. When Bobby came in with his usual smart ass remarks and sneers Gambit just smiled, he would get his in the danger room. Soon.

Today's lesson was on fluency. The class soon got side tracked when Jubilee asked,

"How do you say, let's go up to my room?" the girls in the class giggled why the guys smirked. Laughing Remy said.

"laisse aller dans ma chamber."

"Oh well, laisse aller dans ma chamber, Monsieur LeBeau?" giggles followed again and Jubilee pouted when Remy turned her down. The class came back to order. Remy dismissed the class and reminded them what today was. It was the day the older kids helped the younger ones in the danger room, and they had to do what the instructors said, even if it was to give an "example" of fighting.

The class went as usual at first. Wolverine and Remy gave a short lesson and let the class break up but this time each two children would have an older kid with them. The kids were struggling with the moves so Gambit took it upon himself to show them how.

"Bobby, care t' make an example o' yo' self?"

"Gladly," Bobby said with a smirk. _This is my chance to teach this French boy a lesson, _he thought.

As Gambit explained how it worked Bobby stood impatiently, when he saw Kitty smile at him he decided to impress her. He lunged at Gambit with a quick jab only to be caught by Gambit's waiting hand.

"Yo' see class dis is an example o' someone who don' access his enemy. He thought that hittin me while I ain't lookin would give him da upper hand an' it backfired" he said with a smile on his face.

"Please French boy you're all talk, let's see what you can do with this-"Bobby said as ice covered his body from head to toe. He quickly produced a sharp icicle and threw it at Gambit, he easily dodged it and the children looked wide eyed when it was embedded in the wall behind Gambit.

"Watch closely, did yo' see what he did? He tried to stab me wit his little picks, but his problem is he ain't got no aim what so ever." At this Bobby growled and produced many of the sharp pieces of ice, before Wolverine could stop him he launched them all at the same time towards Gambit.

When he stopped throwing ice he smirked as he saw Gambit pulling one out of his shoulder. Now Gambit was pissed, even he wouldn't have took it that far but since it was already past boiling point why not really teach the boy a lesson?

"Not so tough huh? You may have the moves but I have the power."Gambit whipped out his staff and quickly struck the ground and watched Bobby fly back about twelve feet. Taking the deck of card out of his pocket he charged one and threw it straight into Bobby stomach, not having time to move out of the way Bobby felt a crack in his ice. He tried to strike at Gambit again but was hit with another card and when he finally got close enough to Remy his attacks were easily blocked.

All the while this was going on Wolverine had long ago decided it was best if Bobby learned his lesson, sometimes things had to be done the hard way. Bobby finally gave in and Gambit stopped with the card attacks.

"This concludes our lesson today. To sum it all up yo' gotta use tactic if yo' wanna beat yo' opponent. Bobby was reckless an' thoughtless an' he ended up getting his ass kicked. Make sure t' practice dis, safely I might add," Gambit said as they exited the classroom. Bobby and Kitty were the last to leave and Gambit could tell he would have to deal with him again.

When he and Wolverine were alone they shared a good laugh at Bobby's expense and parted ways. Tonight he and Logan would go out drink, flirt, and hell maybe even a little cage time. Today was a good day for Remy and he would take full advantage of it.

**Review! My new update day is Saturday and if you review you will get a preview of next chapter. Oh and I took this idea from Chellerbelle to let you know a surprise is coming. Countdown 3.**


	8. A frozen picture

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Except Rose, Adrienne, the two guys, a nameless girl and few other nameless ocs. **

Tired of being cooped up in the mansion Logan eagerly took Remy's offer for a night out. They were going to drink to their heart's content, and then, drink some more. It was a Saturday night and Logan would be damned if he let Remy have all the fun. Instead of using the motorcycle they took one of the many cars parked in the garage.

They laughed and joked around as they drove to a bar, Logan had decided for the type of fun they wanted to have they needed a bigger bar, with a cage.

"Sure you can handle the cage kid?" Logan said tauntingly.

"Oh please Wolvie, I hope yo' know dat I could kick yo' ass anytime I wanted." Remy said chuckling.

"Oh really? I don't think so; you gotta go through some of the other guys before you can get to me. But I don't think you have to worry about getting your ass handed to you again, by the second round you'll be out cold," he said smirking.

"We'll see."

As they pulled up, Remy's mood was already in higher places. He pulled out a cigarette as he and Logan stepped into the bar. They had several shot's of everything as they caught up.

"So when did yo' get yo' memory back?" Remy asked as he finished his shot.

"Bout a year or so ago. Life ain't been the same since. You know it just makes you ask so many questions, but everyone I knew is either an enemy or dead."

"Well I'm still here so yo' got somethin t' work wit," he picked up his newly refilled glass and held it up.

"T' knowing!" Logan raised an eyebrow but still responded back,

"To knowing." Logan and Remy had gotten plenty of sexy looks from different women in the bar, some single some with their boyfriends, and they weren't too happy about that. Two of them approached Remy and Logan,

"You eyeing my girl hotshot?" said one to Remy.

"You better keep your eyes on your drink and not my lady, tough guy," said the other to Logan giving his shoulder a nudge. Wolverine shot up out of his seat and people started to gather around. The bar tender looked worried and quickly jumped between them.

"If you guys got a problem settle it in the cage!" All four were pissed, this wasn't the cage time Gambit and Wolverine wanted but they would take it. As they entered the door of the cage they each dropped their money in the hat. It would be a two on two. Everyone was placing bets on who would win; the two men got warmed up while Gambit and Wolverine just waited.

If they knew what was coming to them they would of offered up their girlfriends and ran, fast. The crowd hyped up and the two men took a step towards Wolverine and Gambit. One threw a punch at Gambit, he easily side stepped and the man almost ran into the cage walls. Gambit took that opportunity to slam the man's head into the hard metal.

Wolverine ducked under the punch the other man threw and caught his fist with his left when he tried to strike again, and then with a quick overhand right the man was knocked on the ground. Meanwhile Gambit sucker punched the guy he was fighting. Pretty soon Wolverine and Gambit were both getting bored, when they planned for cage time they thought they were going to get a real challenge. These guys couldn't even land hits.

In the end Wolverine gave a quick head but to end his fight while Gambit when for several headshots. Dusting themselves off they collected their money and decided it was time to go before the whole crowd got violent. It would surely end in them using their powers and that was the last thing they needed.

Still in happy moods they exited the bar and headed off to a strip club. Several neon lights flashed and music blasted as they walked in. This was a life beautiful women, high spirits, and a cold beer.

A busty brunette walked up to Remy and began grinding her body on his. Remy may have great control but he was still male, his hands slowly slid over her body and came to rest on her but. His hands caressed her bottom and she squeaked when he gave it a little squeeze. Logan was getting the same treatment from another girl only she a little smaller and less curvy.

Soon things between Remy and the girl got very friendly, he'd stuffed several big bills into her thong while he touched her, she leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"My name's Rose, wanna drive me home after my shift? I got what you need." Wanting to add to the fun he replied,

"Sure petite, why would I throw away da chance fo' a little fun wit a belle fille like yo'? Yo' jus come get Remy when yo' shift is over. They were having fun and Remy and Logan weren't leaving anytime soon.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Rogue was stressing herself out over her situation.

_What do I do? He'll be here soon and ah can't fight him on my own!_

_Then_ _tell someone, you have friends who will help you through this chica! _Said Jubilee's psych.

_Ah can't do that, I just can't! _She screamed back. After hours more of constant arguing she thought of a plan.

_I'll just run again, he won't be able to find me if I hop place to place. If he comes to the mansion he'll find out I'm not there and he'll look for me. Logan won't get hurt I won't let that happen!_

A few pounds were taken off the heavy weights that bound her. She would start packing right away and leave at the end of next week.

Leaving to smoke a cigarette in peace, Remy had some time to himself. It was dark and moonless tonight; the only light out was the small flame from his cigarette and the dim lights outside of the club. Once he was finished he threw it to the ground and stomped it out, just before opening the door he heard a small whimper that sounded like it came from behind the trash can. He moved towards it slowly and gasped when he saw a young women lying there. Her dress was ripped and pushed up past her thighs revealing that she had no underwear on. She lay motionless except for the whimpers, not even seeming to care that everything was exposed.

When she saw Remy approach she tried to scream and crawl away.

"Hey, hey, I won' hurt yo' I promise," Remy said holding his hands up. Remy had never seen it in real life but she was raped, he knew it. The girl seemed to just give up screaming and now she was limp, she didn't even protest when Remy scooped her up.

"What's yo' name?" he asked as he began walking towards the car, hesitantly she answered,

"Adrienne"

"Well Adrienne yo' don' have to worry no more, I got yo'. Yo' gonna be jus fine. As he placed her in the back seat of the car he ran into the club to explain to Logan why they needed to go. Logan was shocked and quickly got his things; they drove her to a hospital and had to briefly speak to police.

Remy's heart went out to her, the man who did this to her would never be found, she hadn't even seen his face. As they drove home in silence Adrienne was Remy could think of. But the one thing he remembered most was the look in her eye. He'd seen that look before he just couldn't put his finger on who he'd seen it on.

One thing was for sure, that girl's life would be changed forever and Remy would never forget what happened. His mind worked so that everything he saw he would remember clearly, as if it happened five minutes ago. He tried to think of happier things but he couldn't it was _that _look, he'd seen it before and he would figure out where he'd seen it. He had to.

**Review! And you will get a preview of next chapter. Sorry for the bad battle scene, just not very good at that. Countdown: 2**


	9. Erosion

**Disclaimer- Don't own a thing accept my oc extras because that's pretty much what they are. This can be a little au at times so if their past aren't' according to comic or movie verse don't worry it's done on purpose. **

There would be no time Rogue was ever safe from _him._ He haunted her thoughts and dreams, every waking moment she thought of him and what he did. How much it hurt, the things he said to her. As she tossed and turned in her bed Rogue was being tortured by another nightmare.

"_See that wasn't so bad was it?" Sinister said as he ran his fingers down her arm, she could feel it again. How cold his fingers were._

"_If you abort my baby…." _

"No!" Rogue screamed as she woke up panting, covered in a sheet of sweat.

_That's it. Ah-ah can't. I need to go today._

Rouge got up and got dressed quickly. She stuffed many things into a few bags only the necessities, clothes, toiletries, and money. She would go to her classes and then when everyone was at lunch she would leave, it would be easy. No one would even think about following her accept Logan. And Storm would tell him to just give her time, he wouldn't follow.

As Rogue entered French class her eyes dared left and right, making sure not to draw attention to herself Rogue sat down in her little corner.

Remy began to teach the class when the last student came in. Last night was still heavily on his mind, he had to figure it out. Today's lesson would be about how to say endearments in French. All the girls seemed to be thrilled about this while the guys protested,

"You mean love and all that junk? Man I wanna learn about how to say take off your clothes or spread your legs," all the guys agreed but the girls weren't so accepting it turned into a full blown debate.

"Is that all you think about Dash?" said Raven.

"Well…yeah. You girls keep your legs closed so tight, loosen up a bit stop being so selfish," his comment was met with a chorus of yeahs and that's right.

"And you guys think that you need to stick your peter in everything that walks!" another girl exclaimed after Dash's comment.

"Oh please, were doing you a favor!" said Frank.

"A favor? Please, most of the time it only last ten minutes, you guys are the selfish ones!" another girl said. All the while Rogue was breaking down inside, she couldn't understand how they could talk about this out loud. Males were the selfish ones they were self centered and uncaring. Marie was about to scream out, she needed them to shut up but Rogue quickly took over and she put on a hard face.

"All of you just shut up, none of you _little _boys have the tools to be talking about having sex so just hush chicos!" Jubilee said shutting down the conversation. All the while Remy had been chuckling at the nonsense he was hearing. Boys these days didn't know how to charm a girl. When he was a teenager he didn't have to beg girls for some action, he simply charmed his way into the bedroom. And he definitely had the tools.

"Okay, okay, yo' guys have had enough o' dis sex talk. Get back t' da class work. Yo' don' know nothin bout havin no sex," Remy said chuckling.

His comment was met with many giggles from the girls and blushes from the boys, soon things were back on track. As the class ended he assigned the homework and dismissed the students. As Rogue gathered her things she gave a quick glance in Remy's direction, making sure he didn't know she was up to anything. And that was the biggest mistake she made.

Remy had been looking in her direction wondering why she hadn't hurried out of the room as usual, he saw it, he saw that look on her face. Deep lines formed on his forehead but before he could ask Rogue to stay behind she darted out the class. He had to decide quickly whether or not he would go after her.

Since it was lunch he decided he would. Walking into the cafeteria his eyes scanned all the tables. She wasn't there. He quickly headed towards the elevator to him and Rogue's floor. When Remy stepped off he headed towards Rogue's room. After knocking on the door for about three minutes he figured she wasn't in her room.

There was only one other place she could be, on the roof. He headed up only to find she wasn't there either. Looking at a nearby clock he realized he was late for the danger room session. He put off finding her until later.

Meanwhile Rogue wasn't far, she decided to sit in her last class of the day through lunch, and her bags were cleverly hidden in a hall closet no one used. It would be easier this way. By the time anyone noticed she was gone it would be too late, and she knew how to cover her tracks.

Logan could tell that something was bothering Remy, as the kids practiced he pulled him to the side.

"What's botherin you Gumbo? Was it the girl from last night?"

"I jus', I thought I saw something. No I know I saw something!" Remy said more to himself. Before Logan could ask him about it again the bell rang. All he heard from Remy was an almost inaudible mutter that sounded like Rogue.

Remy found himself heading towards Rogue's last class, all his student's schedules had been given to him when he started teaching.

Rogue quickly got her things and headed out the door, but she didn't see the little boy who had stopped playing basketball to stare at her. Dropping the ball he ran towards her,

"Rogue, where you goin?" _Shit!_

"Umm just out for a little while," she said hoping the boy would leave her alone.

"But you have all those bags, what ya need em for?" the boy said.

"To carry my cloths in after I get stuff from the mall." The boy didn't think of shopping bags and said okay, but before she could make another move Remy's voice called to her.

"Rogue, could yo' please come t' my office wit me? I need t' talk t' yo'," Remy said, the bags didn't go unnoticed and he took them out of her hands as she slowly walked back with him. Rogue was panicking.

_Why'd he take the bags? Does he know about my plan? How am ah gonna get out of this?_

As they entered his office Remy gestured to seat in front of his desk. Before he could say anything Rogue spewed out words,

"Am ah in trouble, did ah do somethin wrong?"

"No, but I need t' talk t' yo'."

"Maybe another time, ah really have to be somewhere Mr. LeBeau." At that Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Where yo' thinkin about running? I don' think Logan would be t' happy bout yo' leaving, an' neither would da professor."

"What do ya care for? Just let me leave, please don't tell Logan," she begged.

"I can't do that Rogue," pausing to try and give her time to collect herself he continued in a softer voice,

"If someone hurt yo' den yo' need t' tell me or one o' da teachers yo' trust. We can help yo'." After that Rogue's head snapped up, she looked at Remy fearfully. She had been sure no one could tell, no one knew, they couldn't! The limestone was wearing away, eroding. Marie was about to emerge and the Rogue clawed for control.

"Ah don't know what ya talkin about!" she said trying to convince him. Neither saw Logan step into the room. His forehead bunched up trying to figure out what Remy was talking about. He could smell the fear on her. She was visibly shaking and couldn't keep still. Logan had seen the bags too, he couldn't let her leave, and she didn't belong out in the world on her own. Rogue's head hung and she stared hard at the floor. He listened closer as he saw Remy begin to speak again.

"Rogue, if someone touched yo' wit out yo' permission yo' gotta tell me. I promise no one yo' don' want t' know will find out. But I can't let yo' leave. Not wit something like dis on yo' mind," his statement was met with a pained noise from Logan at the same time Rogue's head shot up. With hard eyes she shook violently. Rogue fought ruthlessly for control in the few seconds she had left, she clawed and scratched for it but,

The limestone shattered.

**Countdown:1**


	10. In the ancient ruins

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! I'm so sorry that I didn't post last Saturday, I was so busy and honestly you would have gotten a crappy chapter if I had rushed it out. Hope this makes up for it. Countdown:0**

_It was dark here in this moment of time; there was no sun or moon just hard stones and sand. Beyond the sand were terrible crystals that poked and prodded Marie. As she ventured further inside herself Marie found she was alone and the Rogue was only a faint voice. When Marie reached the limits, she paused and her body shook violently. All that was left now was desert. _

_The dry planes began breaking apart and the ground shook under her feet, so immersed in the horror of it she slipped through the cracks. A shriek erupted from her throat but soon faded when she hit the bottom. Marie slowly moved her arm to inspect the damages, her eyes widened when she found she could stand. She begged desperately for light and the darkness slowly faded into a dim light. Now frightened she checked herself thoroughly. _

_But as she held her hand in the light she found that it was not physically there and neither was she. Marie slowly realized that she was lost inside of her own mind. She collected herself and walked forward until she saw a bright light underneath a door, but it was deceiving, as she opened it all the images of her past attacked her. It had felt real in her nightmares but here it was real. _

_She felt a splitting pain in her head and screamed as all the voices talked at once, but the one she could hear overall was his. When she could take no more she ran the in the other direction scratching herself on deadly crystals, now it was physical and she could feel everything. When the voices faded her run slowed to a walk, when she finally thought she was safe Marie saw a blue outline of something. It was pale and as she stepped closer she saw it was him, he reached out to grab her, and she screamed and ran but tripped over rotted stone._

_But right when he had her a strong voice called,_

"_Fight it Marie! You are in control of your mind, wield your. Do it now!" With all her strength she tried to gain control, but it was no use. In her last act Rogue took control again and Marie felt herself forced up. Still screaming Marie was taken out of her trance._

Marie found herself staring into the professor's worried eyes. As she surveyed the roomshe found Logan and Remy were also staring at her. It was too much, she had to go she _needed_ to. Jumping up she dashed out of the room running into many people on her way, feeling trapped she ran to the steps that led to the roof. The door couldn't give way fast enough as she fell to her knees and gulped in fresh air.

Unable to hold it in, sobs racked her body and she fell completely flat against the concrete. She heard the bumping behind her and Logan's voice cutting through the stairwell along with Remy and Xavier's, but it didn't matter. The worse had happened, someone had discovered her secret. No one was supposed to know. What would they think? Would they kick her out for endangering them? She thought this constantly as the months rolled by. She was shattered, ruined. A broken doll that couldn't be fixed and things would never be okay.

In the background Marie heard the pound of the steps as Logan and Remy ran up them. Logan approached Marie and began to pick her up, as soon as she felt his hands on her Marie reacted. She screamed and kicked at Logan scrambling furiously to get out of his hands, she landed several blows and soon he had to drop her.

The moment she got on her feet Marie ran back down the steps and made a right turn, disoriented from her tears she soon got lost in hallways she once knew well, but Remy was behind her all the way and Logan close after. Stopping at a dead end Rogue backed against the wall, finally unable to stand any longer she slid down the wall and landed in a heap still sobbing.

Remy and Logan stood dumbfounded; neither knew how to deal with Marie. Logan again tried to reach out to Rogue, he slowly moved his right hand towards her shoulder but one look of the sheer horror in her eyes made him retract his hand as if she was made of fire.

Seeing no other option Remy used his powers to drain the last bit of energy that Marie had left. She collapsed unconscious and this time Logan picked her up easily, but there was no relief on his or Remy's part.

No words were spoken because neither mutant could find any. Silently they walked to the medical room where Xavier was waiting. Laying Rogue down on the bed Logan looked at Xavier pleadingly.

"Will she be alright?"

"At the moment Marie experiences no physical pain Logan, but her mind is like the spider web like seams on cracking glass, one hard hit and it will shatter."

"What could o' made her dis way? A human couldn't have done this to her, she'd absorb them. Why would she shut down like dis?"

"Marie made a shield for herself, a strong one. The Rogue is what she called this shield, it had no feeling or emotion but Marie was still there and came out from time to time in private. You see The Rogue was Marie's shield from the world, but it could not shield her from herself. Her worse fear was that we would find out, and when that happened the shield was shattered."

"How could I not have known!" exclaimed Logan, as he slammed his fist into a table."

"Logan yo' couldn't have known, I didn't even suspect until I found dat girl," Remy said laying a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. Pulling himself together Logan continued getting the information from Xavier.

"How does her mind work? How could she have possibly done all this, she's not telepathic or anything of the sort!"

"Rogue's mind is one of the most phenomenal things I've seen in my lifetime. Each time she absorbs someone her mind expands, soon her mind was so vast that even I would get lost easily in it. But the psyches she holds are in a separate compartment, they bother her restlessly, some taunt her, and others try but fail to help. But it did not start out this way; they once roamed freely around in the planes of her mind which was comfortable for them, they liked it there, a simulated paradise in a way. But there was an invasion, when Rogue was raped the memory of it spread like bacteria to every corner in her mind except one, and this where the psyches went, also where Marie was stored for a time. It turned what was a once lush green plane into drought ridden territories, dark, and filled with jagged stones and terrible crystals. So you see Logan that Marie does have much power in her mind even though it is not telepathic."

"Xavier, is there any chance she'll come out of this sane? Is there anything you can do? Damn it Chuck I need answers!" Logan said desperately.

"She is very sane Logan. That is probably part of the reason it is affecting her so, entering her mind now would be a mistake. Rogue although faintly is still present in her mind and tries constantly to ward of the spread of this event. But who is on the surface is memory and without her shield she is very weak. We must get her to talk, soon she will wake up. You must think of Marie as a porcelain doll." Feeling helpless all Logan could say was,

"Alright"

"How should we speak t' her professor?" Remy asked.

"You needn't worry about it Mr. LeBeau. I think it would be better for Marie if me and Logan were the only ones present for this," Xavier lied smoothly, but Remy didn't believe it.

"Why? I know she doesn't know me but don' yo' think I should be dere with yo' two when she wakes up. I'm jus as involved in dis as anyone else in dis room, more so actually. What are yo' tryin t' hide from me?!" Remy exclaimed spuriously.

"There are things that have happened that can't be stopped, but they can be stalled, you will find out when the time is right but I must ask you to leave, please. You will learn all soon." Before Remy could protest again Logan cut him off,

"Remy just do like he asked please, I don't wanna hurt Rogue in any way." Upon hearing his real name come out of the Logan's mouth a rare event in itself, Remy also heard the seriousness and hurt in Logan's voice and complied.

_I've never been too fond of secrets._

**I will be doing this in two parts, so next chapter will be when the story is told. If you review you may get a more specifics.**


	11. Pause

**Disclaimer- *sigh* I don't own *grumbles* any of it! But I really wish I owned Remy. I know I said this would be the second and last part of the finding everything out but well….. It's gonna be three parts now. Just think of it as like an almost 4,000 word chapter. As usual Read and Review.**

It was too much; when he came, Remy didn't think he'd have to deal with anything like this. It just wasn't supposed to be this hard. He was supposed to come teach and get away from it all, the guild, his past, and the drama. He only managed to avoid the first two so far.

But he felt for Marie, he knew all too well what pain felt like, to have to live with it every day in the background. The look in her eyes was enough to know this wasn't going away anytime soon and Logan was pissed, sad, and in shock. Three things that can only subtract more from a trying time. This was a bad situation that was getting worse by the minute.

Now Remy was suspicious, why couldn't he stay? He's the one that saw, why would it be better with just Xavier and Logan? Something was going on and he was gonna find out.

While sitting in the medical room, Logan tried to make sense of things. How could this have happened to Marie? When? How did he not know? And what the hell did Remy have to do with all of this?

Logan paced constantly as he waited for Marie to wake up, and Xavier sat at Marie's head with his hands on either side of her head.

_Whatever's goin on in that mind of her's must be hell._ Logan thought.

He'd never been so close to an experience like this, the other night with Remy and the club well he felt bad for the girl but he didn't lose any sleep over it. Now he wished he'd paid more _attention_.

When Marie started to stir, Logan was at her side immediately.

As she sat up Marie took in the bright lights of the medical room, it burned her sleep lined eyes causing them to flutter shut. She was stiff, and no matter how much sleep she got she still felt tired.

When her eyes regained focus Marie found herself staring at Xavier and Logan, she couldn't pretend like she didn't remember. She'd gone too far for there to ever be a chance she'd forget what she did today, so she sat silently, they all did until Xavier spoke up.

"Marie, I know that this is a difficult situation for you, I can't even begin to understand how you feel, but I need you to work with me, this may require some information on what happened."

"No, ah can't, ah can't! He's still there he's everywhere. When ah'm asleep when ah'm awake he never goes away!" Marie replied ready to cry.

"Marie I don't think you understand, your mind is at war and if you don't help me to stop then _he'll _take over."

"What do you mean he'll take over? What the hell is goin on Chuck?!" Logan exclaimed.

"He's still very much inside of you Marie, inside of your head. Literally. He is not aware of what happens in this reality but he is well aware of your thoughts," Xavier said grimly.

"What do yah mean? Did ah absorb his psyche or somethin? Is it messin with my mind?!" Marie said while biting her lip harshly. What he told her next almost sent her spiraling again.

"No Marie I mean wherever Sinister is, he is doing this to you right _now._ By some means of telepath he's taken residence in your mind, he's doing this to you," Xavier said grimly.

All three sat silently for a moment, and then Marie slowly put her head into her lap. Forming a sort of fetal position she wept openly, her body heaving with the sobs. It was the first time _she _without any traces of the Rogue felt the pain in a while.

There was always her shield always something to protect her from this even if she broke down momentarily. Marie never had to face this until now; there were people who knew who cared, and she still felt completely alone.

Xavier gave Marie all the time she needed, and Logan didn't know what to do, she wouldn't let him touch her. Not even to rub her back or give her water.

When the sobs finally stopped Marie looked older, it seemed like all the life was gone was gone from her eyes. Breathing in deeply she said,

"What do you need to know?"

"Start at the beginning….."

Feeling useless Logan walked up to the rooftop knowing he'd find Remy there. A slight breeze pulled at Remy's hair as he sat on the edge toying with his staff. Logan dropped down beside him letting out a stressed filled sigh.

"Damn, just damn. How could I not have known?"

"Logan yo' couldn't have known, none o' us did. No use beatin yoself up about somethin yo' can' take back."

"That's not good enough! This bastard had time to rape her and throw her back! And he says he's gonna come back for her! Over my dead body!"

"Logan slow down! What da hell are yo' talkin about he comin back fo' her? Who?"

"Some bastard named Sinister did this so he could have Marie carry his mutant spawn, and now he's gonna be comin back in about three months to _collect _his prize, but he doesn't know that Marie never got pregnant," Logan spat. Everything seemed to pause after that. Gambit stiffened up and gripped his staff until his fingers were white.

"What did yo' jus say?" he said dangerously. And Logan repeated with a raised eyebrow what he just said adding that he was going to "kill that bastard."

"It's not dat simple! It was neva dat simple! Sinister will get inside yo' head and make yo' do things. He got lots of power in a lot o' different places," Remy said slightly shaking with rage that didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"Gumbo what the hell are you on about?! You know this guy? You know where we can find him?"

"Yeah I know the swine, he's the scum of the earth but he's smart. Cunning, he could end up killing us all if we're not careful so don't think this'll be easy, in any way," the strain of the material of the pole could be heard as Remy almost broke it in half.

Remy was drifting out of the current reality and into his past, but a yell from Logan was enough to bring him back. The whole roof was magenta and ready to blow as soon as Gambit let go of the charge.

"What'd this guy do to make you like this?" But Remy ignored the question; instead he made a b line for the door, and as fast as his feet could carry him he made his way to the Medical Room.

Review! It's good for your health and mine too! Same chapter preview as last time for those who reviewed and got a glimpse.


	12. Two sides to every story

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

**I am so sorry for this, I know I haven't update in a month or so but I've just been struggling with plot and I've had school work. I've brought up a few things in this chapter that were sort of minor details on other chapters like the Marie cutting herself. There's an important author's note at the bottom so read it.**

Nothing was real anymore. It was all synthetic to Remy.

_How could I not have suspected it was Sinister? But what did he want? If he really wanted the baby why didn't he keep Rogue captive? Why didn't he check and make sure that Rogue was pregnant? He's smarter than that, is just doesn't add up! _Remy thought as he raced down the halls of the mansion leaving many shouts and confused looks behind him.

His feet moved nonstop until he reached his destination, this couldn't have been happening not now, not again. Remy was close now, he raced down the brightly lighted hallway to the round x shaped door. The automatic doors couldn't move fast enough as he stepped inside the room.

Marie froze at the sudden entrance and Xavier had a grave look on his face.

"Remy I think you and I should discuss this in a private-"

"No, we'll discuss this _now _yo' knew it was him didn't yo'?!" Remy shouted.

"There are certain things the mind cannot handle Remy, you were young and your heart is filled with rage. Leave this situation to the X-men," Xavier stated trying to keep Remy calm.

Ignoring what Xavier said Remy looked straight towards Marie,

"Yo' have t' tell me everything, everything, please."

"No, I-I can't, I already told Xavier don't make me tell it again, no one else should know!" Remy then looked to Xavier for the story.

"If Marie doesn't want you to know what happened then I will not betray her trust by telling you." Controlled by rage Remy grabbed Marie's shoulder making her look into his eyes,

"Tell me. Now," he gritted out through clinched teeth. Rogue stifled a scream and tried to squirm out of his iron grip. By now Logan had reached the Medical Room and was shocked by what he saw. He slowly walked up to Remy and tried to reason with him,

"Remy take your hand off of Marie, please she's been through enough."

"Non, not until she tells me everything. I have t' know- I can't let him go, I have t' get him dis time!" Remy exclaimed tightening his grip that was now making a purple bruise on Marie's arm. Remy didn't was almost too far gone now, he heard the claws come out and was un phased.

"I ain't gonna ask you again Remy, let her go now. I don't want to do this," Logan said grinding his teeth together.

Remy had been battling himself the whole time, that's the way it always was when Sinister came into the equation. He didn't have to be present to be in control of the situation. Finally gaining control Remy let go, he didn't want to fight his friend, and he really didn't want to hurt Marie.

"I'm-I'm sorry Marie, please fo'give me I don' know what I was doing. It just- I, please fo'give me," Remy said sick to his stomach from what he was about to do. His plea was met with a small nod and a whimper.

He thought he heard her mumble "It's okay" but he hated that he let Sinister take control, he himself as he watched Marie sob and rub the bruise that he put on her shoulder.

"Remy, outside. Now," Logan commanded.

"What the hell has gotten into you Remy? How do you know this Sinister guy, what did he do to you?" Taking a deep breath Remy tried to explain the situation to Logan.

"Yo' don' understand Logan, dis bastard ruined my life. Everything dat ever went wrong started wit him! He's a murderer, liar, and now he's a rapist!"

"You have got to calm down, think about this-"

"Think about it? Do yo' not care about Marie? How can yo' not agree wit every word I'm saying? We both got a part in dis, he destroyed my life and he messed with _your _Marie! Yo' may not want t' catch him but I'm gonna do my best t' find dis bastard and kill him!"

"Don't you dare tell me I don't care about her! She's like a daughter to me! But _you're _the one who said he's dangerous. I'm trying to do this the right way, the effective way, but you better believe I'm gonna torture this bastard and that I want to torture this bastard just as much as you do!" After a pause Remy backed down,

"Yo' right I know yo' right but it's hard, it's so hard. I can't sleep when I think o' what he did to me, it's-"

"Then you should be the main person trying to help Rogue not hurt her. We'll figure this out but for right now calm down, we need to work together and figure this mess out. Focus on what's happening here and now, Marie needs your help."

"She need my help, why?"

"Because whoever this Sinister bastard is he's powerful and he's got one helluva telepath on his side, and if we don't do something quick Sinister's gonna make a mess of her mind."

"Her mind, How he do dat?"Remy asked now confused.

"Hell I don't know but whatever it is better be taken care of quick before there's no Marie or Rogue left," Logan said grimly.

"Now dere's two? Never mind, but I can' do nothin till I know what's happening. And dis chere don' want me t' know."

"Look-" Logan didn't even get to finish this sentence before a fed up Storm came to stand beside Remy and Logan.

"What the hell is going on? Rogue looks sick, Remy looks pissed, and you look stressed," Storm demanded in a hard voice, she rarely cursed but when she did no one wanted to mess with her.

As Storm made her demands Xavier entered the hallway they were standing in after having a talk with Marie.

"It's been a long hard day, we need to sit, clear our heads, and come up with a plausible plan before Marie faces anymore mental damage. I've given Marie a chance to go freshen up and collect herself. Sinister is still deep in her mind and hasn't' worked his way to the surface yet but we will need to check on her periodically. I'll need to talk to you in my office, _all _of you," Xavier said heavily.

None of them protested, what they didn't have at the moment was clarity, talking in a more relaxed setting may help them get a grip on things.

As Xavier led them to his office Rogue entered the elevator, as the cart lifted her knees buckled from the information she heard earlier that day. Feeling dirty, she immediately locked her door and stripped. Turning the water to a scalding temperature she stepped in, Marie was content to let the water burn her until the flashbacks came. They attacked her ruthlessly showing no mercy, when they ceased Marie was on the floor of the shower shaking.

Rogue picked up the pink razor blade sitting on the soap holder and took it out it's plastic holder, slowly she went down the length of her arm with the razor pushing in deeply. She repeated this several times until there was a threat to major arteries.

As Marie finally stood up to wash and scrub her skin pain hit her, her arm was covered in long, deep jagged cuts. Realizing she has a razor in her hand she drops it to the floor with a fearful expression on her face. With shaky hands Marie washed herself hurriedly and quickly got out.

Rogue had taken over, only for a few minutes but they damage was still there. Rogue had been Marie's shield and self inflicted pain had been Rogue's. It took her mind off of what Sinister did, what he was still doing, because as the Rogue was being made Marie's self conscious didn't realize _she _thought, and _felt _too.

Frightened, Marie quickly threw on clothes and gloves, eager to find the professor she didn't think to heal the cuts. The elevator cable couldn't move fast enough as Marie rushed to get to Xavier. He was a sort of comfort; he accepted her reasons for not telling anyone and didn't hold it against her. Marie rapped softly on his office door and found that Storm, Remy and Logan sitting but no professor.

As soon as she entered Logan could smell it, the fear, the pain, and most of all the blood,

"Marie, what the hell happened to your arm?!"

"I don't-"Marie was cut off as Rogue took over.

Xavier waited patiently with the phone to his ear, he needed her to answer, it could be Marie's only chance.

"Hello? Who is this?" said a female voice on the line.

"It's Charles, I need your help..."

**I am in strong need of constructive criticism so please review and provide me with some; I need to know what I can do better. Did anyone notice the twist in plot I put between Rogue and Remy? It's not a plot hole and I didn't mix things up. Whoever can guess it gets a special request put into a future chapter. Also whoever guesses correctly the girl on the phone will get a special request also.**


	13. Rogue or Marie?

Everyone in the room sat stunned; her arms were covered in hideous cuts. It seemed that she had cut herself ruthlessly several times. Logan still wanted answers.  
"Marie what happened? Why did," but he was cut off.

"I don't need to explain myself to you! If I wanna rip my arm off I can and I still won't have to answer to you Wolverine," Rogue said harshly.

"We're not speakin t' Marie are we? Yo' separated yourself from her; the two o' yo' no longer share control but fight fo' it!" Remy put in.

"Huh yeah if that's how ya wanna put it; Marie _made _me. I protect her; I fight for her, and I should be in control until _he _is found and destroyed. Marie can't handle it she's weak; I've separated myself from the old Marie. I only want to protect her from _him,_" she said in almost a possessed manner.

"Let her go! Yo' say your only purpose is t' protect her but yet yo' do dis to her, look at her arm. Do yo' see what yo've done? Let her go, let Xavier help her now. Yo' do more harm than help; if yo' don't let Marie go we may never find her again!" Remy was fearful; he knew what Sinister did to a mind. There wasn't a day in his life he didn't think about that night, that massacre. Sinister already caused several catastrophes and Remy wouldn't let him cause another.

Now Rogue looked conflicted. Her only purpose was to protect Marie but now she had harmed her. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Rogue was only supposed to be a temporary relief. What would happen if Rogue let go? If she gave Marie control again? It was a clear decision now; Xavier, Remy, and the others were intent on helping Marie and Rogue wouldn't get in the way of that. Things had gone too far she was never supposed to take over; control was to be shared between the two of them. With that she channeled Logan's healing ability and closed her eyes; Marie would have her protection.

Logan, Remy, and Storm watched on with fear. Xavier never mentioned anything like this. That Rogue could take full control; it was a scary though and now they could tell there was some sort of internal upset in her body. Remy slowly approached her, reaching out his hand he tried to touch her shoulder but was met with a small whimper.

"Marie yo' okay? Or is it Rogue that I'm speaking to?"

"It's me, please don't touch me, please," her whole manner had changed. Marie seemed smaller; it seemed that she was trying her best to crawl inside of herself. She needed a shell, something to protect her from _him; _he was everywhere. There was no escape. What could Logan do? Storm, Xavier, Remy? What could they do against someone so powerful? Marie stiffened this time when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Remy ah know ya wanna help but no one can! He's gonna come I know it; I can feel it! He said he'd hurt Logan and now I know I can't do anything about it! Oh God what is he gonna do when he finds out I'm not pregnant?" Now crying Marie tried to leave; she had to get out of that room. No one understood how it felt. How he tormented her everyday; how it felt to have him messing with her mind.

This time Logan grabbed her," I can't let you go darlin it's too dangerous; we need to find a way to get him out of there. Please, trust us; we only want to help," he said with emotion. Overwhelmed by tears and exhaustion Marie finally sat down in a nearby chair and let go. Nothing could ease her pain but now she knew running was useless; he had an internal tracking device in _her _brain. Nowhere was safe and now she was beginning to suspect that Sinister would come to the mansion whether she was there or not.

**Let me start off saying I am so sorry that I abandoned the story this way. I honestly had writers block and I know it's been over a year so I understand if I've lost all my readers. This is just a short chapter since I feel like you all deserve some sort of update. I should have another chapter to post within a week. Also the story is under serious construction when I first wrote it I only somewhat took into account how serious the theme was. Rape is a very serious subject to deal with and not to be done half heartedly. I won't change my plot and there still will be some dark nature to it but I want readers to know I do take it seriously and this is not at all a quick and easy write to me. I try to be realistic and I hope I haven't offended anyway who's been through something like that. **


	14. How are we gonna do this?

**AN: If there is anyone still reading this story thanks; it means a lot to me. I was trying to get the chapter Beta'd but I think for times sake I'll go solo on the story. Sorry for the wait. **

After a few days Marie was still no better but now with the Rogue seemingly gone for good she had felt weak, ashamed, and broken. She knew the professor was doing all he could and had even called in help. A powerful telepath named Emma Frost arrived at the mansion within days. The most important goal right now was to stop Sinister from being able to access Marie's thoughts. Putting together their experience and power, Emma and Charles came to the conclusion that Sinister was using his telepathic abilities to manipulate Marie's mind by projecting images of the night over and over again. After prodding her mind for days they still couldn't figure out _why _he was doing this, why he chose her in the first place, but either way it was working. Marie being young and innocent made her an easy target, she had never known touch and to be violated like this was like pulling the trigger on her emotions.

While Emma and Charles worked with Marie; Remy and Logan made plans for an inevitable battle with Sinister.

"Damn it Gumbo I need answers! How are we supposed to hit this guy if you can't name his weakness? You say he has healing powers, telekinesis, and he can fucking shape shift!" Logan exclaimed slamming his fist into the table.

"Logan yo' don' understand! If I knew o' a weakness trust me I'd exploit it! Yo' think yo' da only one who wan' him t' pay? Logan I've waited my whole life fo' dis! But his power is extensive; yo' just don' understand the things he can make someone do!" Gambit said passionately.

"What is it about him Remy? What did he do to you to make you like this! I've seen you go into the most dangerous situations and not even blink, but one son of a bitch comes a long and now you can't keep your head!" Before Logan could react Remy has him pinned against the wall.

"Don' yo' dare tell me about keepin my head! If yo' had seen the things I seen yo'd be the same. That monster, that _bastard _ruined my life. I'd rather spend an eternity in Stryker's compound then t' even _see_ Sinister again. I wan' his head on a platter an' even now years later he seem t' still find ways of fucking wit my head! Remy said in a low tone. He had lost his cool; Sinister had a way of doing that to people. Coming back to his senses he released Logan and took a step back.

"Remy if were gonna confront this son of a bitch then we need to know exactly what he did to you. As much as I would like to; professor isn't letting us do this alone. We all need to sit down and you need to tell us everything from the beginning" this time Logan said it in a softer tone. He knew what it was like to have an enemy that stuck with you, that was miles away but still had power over you.

"Fine. I'll do whatever it takes t' end him, but I will only do it wit the promise from each an' everyone o' yo' X-men dat I won' be judged. I've done things Logan, things dat I regret dearly," and with that Remy sat and waited while Logan went to get the professor and the rest of the team. As he waited he couldn't help but think of what Marie's reaction might be. There was something tying him to her and he couldn't help but think what happened to her was connected to him, and this could somehow be his fault too.

Shortly after Charles, Logan, Storm, Emma, and Marie entered the room to find a pacing Remy. There were two people in the room that already knew what Remy was going to say. Charles had already pulled it from Remy's mind and Emma knew from firsthand experience.

"Remy please have a seat. I can feel your fear, but it was not your fault and, we will not judge you. As you begin to become accustomed to life here you will find that the X-men are understanding," Charles said trying to calm him down. Remy's only response was a stiff nod.

"Well den I'll start from da beginning. I was young in my pre teens an' my powers were new t' me. From birth I had dealt with people calling me a freak because o' my eyes an' now I had t' deal wit da fact that everywhere I went I was at risk fo' blowin stuff up. At dat time my powers seemed t' be affected by my emotions. When I was excited, only small explosions would occur but if I was angry things started t' get outta hand. One night I was on a date wit' my ex Belladonna; I had taken her t' see a movie an' afterwards she said she left her jacket in da theater. Trying to be a gentleman I ran t' get it fo' her an' on my way I ran into a group of boys who didn't think I deserved t' be out wit Bella. They played on my anger and insulted her in the process, that's when I lost control. I couldn't stop da charge from spreading; I wanted to stop so badly but before I could pull it back it exploded," and after that Remy paused he seemed to be shaken by the retelling of the story, guilt and shame clearly shown in his eyes. Softly he continued,

"That night I murdered 300 people; they had only come out to have a good time. In a matter of moments there was nothing left of them while I still stood un phased. All those people died because I couldn't control myself. After dat I ran; I was going t' just end it all, jump off a cliff _something_ t' compensate fo' what I had done to' those innocent people. But before I thought about going through with those plans Sinister approached me. He promised me control in exchange fo' my help. Whatever he did t' me worked. In only a few months I had full control o' my powers an' Sinister had a mission fo' me. He told me dat he wanted t' become allies wit a group o' mutants called da Morlocks an' dat I needed to bring backup because they were known fo' their dangerous nature. I was too stupid t' do my research an' find da truth," he said the last part with disgust for himself but still continued on wanting to get it over with.

"He sent Sabertooth, Prism, Blockbuster, and I down for _negotiations. _From my past as a thief it was easier fo' me to go before hand an' find a way into their tunnels. When it was finally time I led them down there thinking that we was actually gonna help Sinister become allies wit dem, but I was so wrong. As soon as we reached their base Sabertooth attacked, Prism and Blockbuster joined in and they killed every Morlock in their sight. I was so confused and I tried t' help the Morlocks by fighting the three but I couldn't take dem all by myself. I was only able t' save one girl. She was close t' my age and didn't seem t' belong wit da rest o' da Morlocks," with that his eyes turned to Emma who looked back at him with sympathy.

"Remy what happened wasn't your fault you didn't know what they were going to do. Please forgive yourself, for me, and for you."

"Emma you'll never understand; I've had t' deal with dis my whole life. I murdered all those people an', I'm responsible fo' the deaths o' those innocent Morlocks! Sinister had a part in it but, it was my choice; I allowed myself t' be used as a pawn!" Marie who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up

"Sinister did all that? I thought what he did to me was horrible; I just don't understand why. What gives him the right to ruin my life? Your life? The lives of all those innocent people!" Remy had never stopped to ask himself that question; he never had time to. He had seen too much to even think simply about the situation, but one thing he did know was that he was more equipped to handle it than Marie. She was too innocent, what she just said proved it.

"Marie I don' think we'll ever know. Wit someone dat evil I don' even think we want t' know da reason why, but I will promise yo' dat we gonna catch him! I swear chere I'm gonna catch him! In response Marie shot him a fearful glance. They both knew what type of power he had; Remy was just maintaining his composure with excellence because to show fear would result in failure.

After the information had set in they began to put their heads together hoping to come up with a viable plan. The deadline was coming up faster than ever, now they only had two and a half months, and they would need to spend every moment they could planning for it. Almost everyone was pitching their ideas and thoughts except Marie. She felt useless. What could she do? Sinister knew how to turn her powers off and even if she could use them she'd be too scared. It was ironic how the only man that could touch her was heartless; the one man she wanted to suck the life out of and he was immune. It just seemed like life wouldn't give her a break. They all noticed that she wasn't talking and Remy was also in a different state. Every idea they threw out he instantly shot down; he felt as if Sinister was in destructible, and maybe he was right.

_They don' get it! This ain' a plan, execute, and conquer situation. It's a very good chance dat won' none o' them come out alive. They've never fought him before; they don' know what he can do! An' now Marie in da middle o' it. She ain' deserve dis it just don' make sense! Sinister can't have wanted her fo' dat! There's got t' be another reason! _

The sound of Charles' voice pulled him out of his thoughts,

"I think we all have a lot to think about. We should get some rest and be back in this room at nine o' clock in the morning tomorrow. This is not a light situation and we need to stay on top of things."

All of were exhausted and sleep didn't sound like a bad idea. They all filed out of the room and headed to theirs. All except Marie and Remy were on the third floor. Marie was the only student allowed to stay in teacher's wing because of her social difficulties. Logan and Storm had already taken the shaft up and Remy waited for the next one with Marie trailing behind. This time when Remy put his hand in the door of the elevator Marie got in. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be. There was understanding and that meant a lot to both of them.

When it reached their floor Marie started to her room but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder near her neck bone. She froze but tried to let go of the fear. Feeling her freeze beneath him Remy took his hand off of her but still spoke,

"Marie I hope yo' know yo' not in dis alone. I know before yo' ain' have nobody dat understood an' even now I still can't understand what happened t' yo, but I know the level o' pain yo' in. If yo' ever wan' t' talk, cry, or even just sit wit someone I'm always here. An' I would never hurt yo' please don' feel fear when I'm near yo'," the last part being more of a request. Ever since he found out it was Sinister, Remy felt protective of Marie, like he was supposed to be there for her, and he would be no matter what.

Remy was going to walk off but Marie stopped him by saying so softly what to a human would have been inaudible.

"Thanks." That's all he needed.


	15. Revelations

**Faster updates as I promised! As always I own nothing and I've been tweaking with the X-men comic verse. Let me know what you think.**

With everything that Marie was going through it was nice to have someone she could relate to. Remy was an unexpected hero in her life. It wasn't that he'd defeated Sinister because he hadn't or that he wasn't afraid of him because he was. It was the simple fact that he was willing to risk his own life for someone he barely knew, and he was going to do it not just for him but for _them_. It surprised her but she found herself trusting him and relaxed at the thought of it. She was still scared but at least she had people that would fight this upcoming storm with her.

While Marie contemplated in her room, Remy did the same. He was puzzled by how attached he felt to Marie but a connection to an enemy this dangerous was bound to bring out a softer side of him. He'd do anything to ensure her safety, the safety of a girl he'd met just a couple of months ago. He felt that he needed to be protective of her and at the same time she gave _him _a little bit of comfort just by being able to understand what he was going through. They both slept soundly that night, and for the first time in a while they both had hope that they would heal.

In the morning the process to push Sinister out of Marie's mind began. Xavier and Emma had Marie lie down in a private room and gave her strong sleeping pills. They needed her barely conscious but still able to think and dream. It would take all their energy and if they failed; it could mean losing both Marie and Rogue for good.

Remy begged to be there, if only to support Marie, but both Xavier and Emma refused. It was too dangerous to have both Mari and Remy in the same room during this time. If Sinister got to Remy also, there's no telling the damage it would cause. All he could do was wait, and it was killing him. Even Logan and Storm, who were both worried out of their minds weren't as nervous as Remy. From the time they began he paced back and forth in front of the door until he was ordered away by Xavier. Remy's thoughts were projecting themselves and the telepaths needed it completely silent if they were going to do this right.

"Are you ready professor," Emma asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sinister cannot continue to have possession of even part of Marie's mind. I'll need your full concentration. Can you give me that?" In return he got a firm nod, they began.

As Marie's pale form laid still her mind was at work. Xavier and Emma entered slowly and weren't surprised by what the found. Everything was shaded in gray. Marie's mind was functioning on the few good memories she had left. Her mind seemed to be split in numerous directions each path as foggy as the next. Except one that was completely dark. Xavier and Emma were already getting strong readings from this area. Whoever was messing with Marie's mind was headquartered there, and used that area to manipulate the far reaches of her mind.

Xavier and Emma headed in, and were immediately noticed by its host.

"So nice of you to join me, Charles," Xavier knew that voice.

"Shadow King, I'm not surprised, joining forces with Sinister, acting as his slave," Xavier said with disgust.

"A slave, far from it Charles; I thought you would know me better by now," his retched form replied with an evil smile.

"Oh I do, what power do you have outside of the Astral Plane without help? You're nothing without Sinister. I trapped you there once; you'll be going back soon."

Emma watched the exchange with extreme caution. Every telepath knew of the Shadow King. She knew about the dealings Xavier had with him and that he was not an enemy to be taken lightly. She also knew that he was out of his element. Once trapped in the plane it's possible to be freed, but his power would be weakened substantially. Taking over Marie's mind must have served to feed his power. Marie was vulnerable but Sinister must not have been a strong enough telepath to do it on his own.

The exchange continued,

"Ah but you too are at disadvantage. How much do you care for this girl? I can end her right now." He smiled evilly, but Xavier wasn't fooled.

"If you could take over her mind completely you would have done so from the beginning. I'm not a fool; I know there is a part of her you can't reach. You _will _let her go," and so the battle begun.

They had to split up. Xavier would deal with Shadow King while Emma tried to fix the spreading of his parasite in Marie's mind. He'd done a good job of screwing up everything he possibly could. Emma didn't know where to start, so she split Marie's mind into four parts. First she'd start where his presence was the weakest and break the link. It was the easiest there. A strong projection broke the link he had and the psyches that were hiding there had more room to breathe now.

As the link was broken his influence faded, the fog dispersed and the cracks in the ground fused back together. The second section was harder. She was going to have to project the healing harder than before, but she still was able to break the link. Xavier must have been winning, it wasn't without effort but not impossible either. The third was next.

Meanwhile Xavier battled on with Shadow King.

"Give her up Amahl! You're weakened; you cannot withstand me alone. The longer you hold on the harder I will push, you will not have her. Get out!"

Xavier pushed even harder on him. Weakened from the frontal use of his power the Shadow King fled to his last fort, what to Emma was the fourth and hardest section of Marie's mind. It was going to take their combined effort to push him out for good.

"Emma join with me now, his power is fading. His success was based on us never finding out about what truly happened to Marie. He isn't strong enough to fight us both."

As they reached the final fortress made in her mind they focused both of their power to push him out. They were getting close and the Shadow King could tell, in a desperate attempt he offered up information on Sinister's true intentions.

"Let me be free and I'll tell you what he truly wants," but Xavier made a decision that would affect them all in the near future.

"I don't make deals Amahl, its over," and with that Emma and Xavier pushed him over the edge.

All that was left now was the restoration process. Emma had healed everything up until now, but there was so much space in this section that it would take both of them to restore it back to normal. Marie was now truly free from his mind trap and the Rogue went back into storage with the other psyches. She wouldn't hear from them again in a while.

When they were finally finished, Emma and Xavier went back to consciousness. The mission was successful but the war was far from over. The only thing they had accomplished was freeing Marie and probably angering Sinister in unimaginable ways. They called in Hank to bring Marie out of her sleep, when she woke it felt like a weight had been lifted.

"Welcome back Marie," Xavier said with a tired smile.

It was strange now; there was complete silence in her mind. Her mind was still scarred emotionally but in time she would heal. The two-front battle now became singular, but their deadline was surely up. Before they had a month, but now Sinister would not wait, she knew that, and it scared her.

"Professor, what are we gonna do now? He's not going to wait anymore. I'm sure he knows you pushed him out." She said in her southern drawl.

"Marie, I can honestly say I'm not sure. We have no idea what day he is coming but it will be soon. I need everyone in this including you. You're going to have to face him again; I know it's scary but we will do everything in our power to keep you safe." Emma nodded in agreement and offered a few reassuring words to Marie.

"Marie, Sinister is one of the most powerful mutants I've ever met but no one is without weakness. You have people all around that are willing to risk everything for you, be comforted in that fact."

After the long process Emma and Xavier needed rest. If they were going to create a plan they needed to be in their best condition. When Emma and Xavier were sure Marie was alright, they went to their rooms to rest.

Feeling confused but in better spirits, Marie entered the kitchen were Remy was pacing back and forth. Logan and Storm were at the table watching him worriedly. Logan and Remy were the first to notice her.

"Chere? Are yo' alright?" Remy asked with concern.

"I don't know, but I'm better than before;" she answered slowly.

"Darlin we were worried sick! What happened?" Logan added.

Marie sat down and explained. She told them about her psyches and the Shadow Kings. At the mention of his name Storm perked up. She had dealings with him in the past. He was supposed to be trapped on the Astral Plane; the fact that he had been released did not comfort her.

"Child, when Emma and Xavier pushed him out of your mind did they send him back to the Astral Plane?" Storm asked hoping that she would hear yes.

"No, He's still with Sinister; Xavier said we shortened our time now. He knows, and he'll be coming soon." Marie said fearfully.

"Has the professor figured out what Sinister wants?" Marie looked at Remy in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she drawled. Remy's shoulders tensed.

"Chere, I know Sinister told yo' he wanted a child but dat can't be it. What use does he have o' a kid? Anything dat comes from yo' is bound to have t' have t' much good in it. He would have t' wait fo' it to grow up an' there's a chance it wouldn't be a mutant at all. There's got t' be another angle."

"But he said that's what he wanted! He said he would come back in exactly nine months. Why would he do all that for nothing?"

"Don' know chere, but I do know dat if Sinister truly wanted a baby from yo' he would have never let yo' leave."

This revelation set with them all. Remy was right, Sinister was too smart to not have known there was no child in the first place, especially if he had a presence in her mind the whole time. He was working another angle, and they had a very short period of time to figure out what that angle was and how to keep him at bay.

Time was moving fast, by the time they finished their talk it was late into the night. They'd have to pick things up in the morning. Storm and Logan headed back to their rooms but Marie and Remy still remained in the kitchen. Giving Marie's hand a reassuring squeeze Remy stated,

"Marie, I'm not gonna let did bastard touch yo' ever again yo' hear me? We gonna figure did out okay?" Marie nodded nervously but felt a little better. Somehow when Remy promised things she believed them. He was the only person she felt at ease around. It was strange, she had only known this man for a matter of months but the similar pass they shared connected them in an unbreakable way.

She got up slowly and gave Remy a look that said are you coming? Remy got up with her.

"Ah can't sleep right now, but Ah don't wanna be alone," there was a pleading look in her eyes.

"How about da roof chere? We can talk about things. I know yo' feeling more than what yo' told Logan an' Storm. Yo' secrets are safe wit me Marie," he stated firmly.

The roof sounded great to Marie, a chance to get everything she couldn't say before off her chest. This time instead of keeping it bottled up she had someone she trusted who wouldn't judge her. It felt good. Remy led the way with Marie trailing behind. They talked well into the morning and eventually fell asleep on the roof.

Somewhere off into the distance, Sinister let out a cry. Xavier had set him back; he didn't have his main advantage. Now he was going to have to attack them physically and he was going to attack them hard. He was not going to stop until his plan was successful. The stakes were higher, not only was Marie under Xavier's roof but Remy was too. If they thought this was over they were wrong. It was time for a reunion.

**I find it very pleasing that no one has noticed the little trick I've thrown into the mix several times. …Either way you'll find out before it's over. Next update should be within two weeks or so. **


End file.
